Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Dark Lord of the Shit
Hallo Dark Lord of the Shit! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Dark Lord of the Shit!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:12, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) ---- Ich zogge SWBF I un II ,Half Life (aba nua 1) ,CSCZ (Condition Zero) ,Call of Duty 1 und ich glaube das wars! CommanderCody Gruß Auch von mir ein Herzliches Wilkommen bin schon gespannt was du alles beizutregen hast Jango 21:19, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hi! Ein tipp noch zum verlinken von Begriffen. Einache [[]] um das Wort reichen schon aus, um den Link zu erstellen.mfg--Yoda41 22:25, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Moin Also du musst nicht extra den Link einer bestimmten Seite herraussuchen. Wenn du zB nach 4 NSY verweisen willst, reciht es wenn du 4 NSY schreibst. Du kannst ihn einfach mit der Maus markiern und auf den dritten Knopf oben von links drücken (den wo Ab blau unterstrichen sind).--Modgamers 10:41, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Hey Danke an alle hier für die tipps und herzliche Begrüßung! Dark Lord of the Shit Keine Ursache ;) Jango 11:33, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Kleine Anmerkung Das Tier, was dir gefällt, ist ein Nexu vom Planeten Cholganna. Soll sich jetzt nicht besserwisserisch anhören, sondern ist nur nett gemeint.Meister Yoda 21:41, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Oh Danke, das hab ich nicht gewusst ich fands in Episode II lustig und mir hat es mal einer gesagt.Danke auch fürs angucken meiner BenutzerseiteDark Lord of the Shit Su cuy'gar! Die Bauanleitung kommt demnächst. Zu den Signaturen am ende der Diskussionsbeiträge: die macht man eigentlich mit ~~~~ dann kommt auch der Zeitstempel dazu. Cody 18:02, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey jeder der Republik Commando hat is eingeladen um 21:25 auf dem erkennbaren server mitzuspielen.Dark Lord 21:11, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bald ist wieder so ein Spieleabend. Diesmal ein paar Leute mehr bitte^^.Dark Lord disku 22:53, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey Leute solte irgendjemand der ahnung hat dies hier lesen dann: HILFEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ich komm bei meiner Babel nicht zurecht weil ich die am Rand laufen habeen will. Danke im VorrausDark Lord disku 23:24, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke das Problem mit der Babel hat sich erledigt danke an Kyle.Dark Lord disku 19:19, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anmeldedatum Hi Dark Lord, auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du geschrieben, dass du dich vermutlich am 16.03.2007 bei Jedipedia angemeldet hast, ich kann dir aber mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es tatsächlich der 16.03.2007 ist. Bild:;-).gif Du kannst das hier nachschauen: sql_user_registration.php Gruß, Premia Admin 01:24, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jo es war der 16.03.07 Dark Lord disku 13:29, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Premias Vorfahren aus Rumänien??? Hi Darklord! Wie kommst du zu der Annahme? E.B 17:56, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das willst du gar nicht wissen... nein schau mal auf der Haupseiten-Disku da hat Premia Youtube und so eingebettet und seine urls hab ich eingegeben und 2 der 3 videos waren Werbungen für Rumänien udn da dachte ich mir, dass er irgendne Verbindung dazu hat oder das Land kennt oder mag oder so.GrussDark Lord disku 18:00, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Da macht er vielleicht Urlaub. Wenn du mich wegen meiner zahlreichen Ausflüge auf die Nordseeinsel Baltrum jetzt auch als Ostfriesen betrachtest, dann hau ich dich!Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:51, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe dir ja in deiner Disku geantwortet. Dann musst du mir auch da antworten. Diese überkreuzte Kommunikation ist einfach unüblich. =) E.B 22:42, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich selbst bin unüblich^^.Dark Lord disku 15:49, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Shaak Ti Hallo Dominik! Erstmal wünsche ich dir einen schönen Urlaub in Mexiko(wann kommst du eigentlich wieder?)Zu deiner Anfrage: ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso Shaak Ti sich in die Hilfsbrigade eingeordnet hat, denn er ist wirklich noch nicht so lange dabei und hat vom formatieren noch nicht so viel Ahnung. Spreche ihn am besten einfach drauf an. Einen schönen Urlaub wünscht: --Bel Iblis 12:16, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Tja, als wir das eingeführt haben, war ich ein Befürworter bestimmterAufnahmebedingungen, aber es wurde ja anders entschieden. Jetzt kann sich hier eben jeder so bezeichnen... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:44, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass diese von Admin s bestimmt werden sollten oder, dass sich User wie du und ich, Erik, sich dort eintragen, denn wir haben ja schon Wiki-Erfahrung, Shaak Ti ja noch nicht ... --Bel Iblis 17:03, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Man könnte doch eine Zeit, sagen wir zB. drei Monate nehmen! Dann hat der User Wikierfahrung (JP Erfahrung) und kann sich wie er will eintragen oder es auch lassen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:07, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Tja, das ist doch nicht so schlim, oder? Wenn er es nicht selbst weiß, kann er ja die Antwort suchen und hat selbst auch noch was gelernt, oder zumindest kann er die Leute an jemanden weiterleiten, der die Antwort weiß. Es wäre zwar besser, wenn sich da nicht jeder eintragen könnte, aber die Admins meinen teilweise, dass es v ollkommen überflüssig ist, oder das wir uns absondern würden. Naja, die Admins haben entschieden, wenn ihr was dagegen habt, dann schlagt es doch nochmal vor, da kann jeder mitdiskutiren. MfG - Cody 17:09, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ein User könnte sich auch anmelden und nach drei Monaten zum ersten Mal überhaupt kommen. Deswegen ist das Kriterium der Zeit, wie lange jemand schon Mitglied ist, nicht gut geeignet. Auch die Anzahl der Edits wurde diskutiert, aber auch hier kamen wir zu dem Schluss, das Quantität nicht alles ist. Wir müssten das anders machen. Ich wäre für eine richtige Abstimmung, wie bei Artikeln die lesenswert oder exzellent werden sollen. Aber die Admins werden sicher nur wieder sagen, dass dies nicht erforderlich ist. Trotzdem sollten wir das nochmal ins Gespräch bringen. Und die Weiterleitung zu einem Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade macht das Zeichen für sich selber nicht erforderlich. Das sollten nur erfahrene Leute tragen, die auch wirklich in der Lage sind, selber zu helfen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:14, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hm, ja.... dan schlag es vor, du kannst ja auch dieses Gespräch da verlinken. MfG - Cody 17:20, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Aber so wichtig ist das ganze nicht wir sollten lieber Artikel schreiben, erweitern und verbessern als eine Unnötige Diskussion zu führen die halt nicht so wichtig ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:22, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Was heißt nicht wichtig? Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, können wir die Babelnvorlage und alles damit zusammenhängende ja auch löschen. Aber wenn wir sie einführen, sollte dies auch mit Kopf geschehen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:29, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :OK allerdings denke ich dass man nur diesen Rang von Admins oder anderen Maltesern erhalten kann.Ach und ich bin bald wieder da. MfUDark Lord disku 21:22, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Videos Hi Dark Lord of the Shit! Ich wollte mir gerade deine Videos nochmals ansehen, aber da steht jetzt: "this video is not longer available". Hast du denn noch den Link? Ich finde die sooo looolig, dass glaubst du gar nicht! Ich würde sie drum gerne noch mal sehen! Ilya 17:34, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid ich finde die nicht mehr und habe gerade auch keine Zeit aber wenn ich wieder da bin werde ich es reparieren...MfG--Dark Lord disku 00:29, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :So das passt so. Dark Lord disku 14:16, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jar Jar Binks So ich wollte dir meine hilfe bei jar jar bings eintrag anbieten. viele grüße --Info 19:06, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das geht klar, aber wir sind bald fertig. Dark Lord disku 19:07, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :dafür das ihr fast fertig seid ist es schon recht voller lücken...(zum ps.:Nope)--Info 19:23, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich find deine Hilfe toll aber es st halt nur noch die Hälfte da, schreib dich einfach ein...ähh... wie heisst du eigentlich? Dark Lord disku 20:12, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage wie schreibt man den nun rc-40 mit 1 oder mit 2 x? --SEV 07 21:18, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ähh was für X? Dark Lord disku 21:20, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Test(Bitte nicht beachten) Dark Lord Disku 00:49, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Republic Commandos In deiner Userseite gibst du der genannten Reihe je eine 3... Da ich vorhatte, mir die zuzulegen, fände ich es klasse, wenn du das kurz begründen könntest. Evtl kaufe ich mir sonst andere. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 17:37, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich finde den hätten manche von uns besser schreiben können, da das Buch kurzzeitig doch langweilig ist und es ausserdem von der Story her nicht ganz so ausgereift ist wie z.B. die X-Wing Reihe. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 17:41, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Na mal schaun... trotzdem thx - gruß Darth Maulhalten 15:12, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich kann dir die Bücher nur empfehlen...meine Lieblings SW Bücher;-) Sehr spannend, witzig und man bekommt einen wirklichen Einblick in das Leben der Klone und merkt dass es Individuen sind! Vorallem der zweite Teil ist sehr menschlich geschrieben! Inaktiver Benutzer 21:24, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Der erste Teil ist im2. Viertel ja wohl ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜBELST lahm. Wenn das deine Lieblingsbücher sind, dann kauf dir Schattenjäger. Dark Lord Disku 21:46, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich habe Schattenjäger schon gelesen und meinst du mit erster teil das auf kamino? Das war eine echt gute Stelle! Inaktiver Benutzer 13:36, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kurz nachdem sie auf dem Planeten "gelandet" sind ist es ewig lahm... Dark Lord Disku 14:43, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Naja ich denke dass ist nur noch Geschmack...ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung das es zu empfehlen ist ;-) 17:40, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Wie du meinst. Dark Lord Disku 19:54, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ICQ Bin ich wirklich bei dir auf ignorieren? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:43, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja für 3 Wochen. Dark Lord Disku 22:45, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Die Karte schicke ich trotzdem :D. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:46, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich nehme an, für dich bin ich jetzt eine persona non grata für dich, nciht wahr?Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:54, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Nein, das bist du nicht. Allerdings kann ich dir sagen, dass dieser Scheiss sich auch noch länger auswirken kann. Schick doch die Karte! Los sag alles weiter! Zögere nicht, zeige keine Gnade! Ich hätte vielleicht genau so gehandelt. Wenn dus tust dann lass ich dich da drauf auf ewig vergammeln. GrußDark Lord Disku 16:22, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Video Lool. Das Video von "Episode III - Was wirklich geschah" ist echt lustig! Vorallem Obi-Wan: That's bad. I feel like setting you on fire now...Bild:--).gif Ilya 14:45, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST)‎ :One moment...I AM THE SENAT! SAugeil finde ich. Dark Lord Disku 14:51, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Schwer... Vorallem das er wieder anders gekleidet mit dem Laserschwert zurück kommt! *g* Ilya 14:59, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß ja was witzig ist ;). Dark Lord Disku 15:05, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Da hast du wirklich recht. Das andere mit der Fernsehsendung ist auch ned schlecht...Ilya 15:07, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) n Ja klar, nur wegen sonem "n"... ^^ Fragen immer, gerne und jederzeit. Hehe, der ist immer noch der Beste. *g* Ilya 21:45, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Sry, das war nur etwas lustig zum verarschen^^.Dark Lord Disku 21:57, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Schon klar! Bild:--).gif Ilya 22:01, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST)PS:Kann ich dich in meine Freundesliste aufnehmen? :Wenn du das wriklich willst^^... Dark Lord Disku 22:22, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Oke, dann lass ichs... ^^ Ilya 22:25, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hmm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht... Dark Lord Disku 22:28, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS:Ich bin schlimmer! ::Ne, so schlimm wie ich biste nicht... *g* Ilya 22:29, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Stimmt.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:29, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :DIE PUNKTE! Dark Lord Disku 22:30, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich wusste es, E.B... *g* Ilya 22:32, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Aber nur das mit den Punkten. Sonst wusstest du nichts. Ich bin unberechenbar.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:33, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Falsch du bist Erik. Dark Lord Disku 22:34, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Das heißt: Damit liegst du falsch.Bild:;-).gif^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:35, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, ich wusste, dass du da auch noch was dazu sagen musstest. Bei jedem anderen Thema hättestes gelassen... Ich spüren das kann! Ilya 22:37, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Tja, ich lasse eben keine Gelegenheit aus. ;-P E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:38, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich merke es... *grummel* ^^ Ilya 22:39, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste Also ich habe dich jetzt in meine Freundesliste aufgenommen, egal ob du schlimm bist oder nicht ^^ Hast du das Bild alleine gemalt? Das ist echt schön gekommen. Nicht nur wen es darstellen soll *g* sondern auch wie er dargestellt wird. Ilya 22:50, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :PUNKTE VERGESSEN. ILYA HAT DIE PUNKTE VERGESSEN. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:52, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Nein! Ich habe ein neues Thema angefangen und so ist es übersichtlicher, meiner Meinung nach... Ilya 22:53, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Du hast aber die neue Überschrift vergessen. Das gilt nicht. Du hast die Punkte vergessen. lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala *g* E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:55, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oh Mann! Ist es so genehm? Ilya 22:58, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Schon besser. Und denk in Zukunft bitte daran. Du musst Punkte setzen, oder auf die Überschrift achten. Immer schön die Form wahren. X-P E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:00, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das sagt gerade der Richtige... Ilya 11:02, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Sagt mal, habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun, als euch wegen Punkten zu streiten? xD --Opi-Wann Knobi 11:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Und auch noch auf meiner Dissku... und ja das Bild ist von mir. Dark Lord Disku 14:18, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Manchmal braucht sie eben eine kleine Abreibung, das tut ihr dann auch mal ganz gut. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ha...ha...ha... Erik hat angefangen! *sniff* ^^ Echt? Wo hast du gelernt so zu zeichnen? Ich zeichne auch gerne, aber nur Skizzen. Wenn es dann ums colorieren geht, versaue ich immer das ganze Bild. *g* Also lass ichs lieber als Skizzierung und erquicke mich daran.Ilya 20:06, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Also alls ABreagierung grätsche ICh immer ein paar Gegner beim Fußball um... und das zeichen hat mir mal einer beigebracht, den ich beim HL2Deathmatch kennengelernt hab^^. Dark Lord Disku 21:08, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Weiterführung.. Sorry, wenn ich hier weiter schreibe, aber ich findes nicht so toll, wenn wir seine Disku vorkleistern mit Sachen, die ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht interessieren... Dein Palast? Interessant... Ilya 22:12, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Eig. mein Zimmer und ich wollte das gleiche gerade an dich schreiben^^. Dark Lord Disku 22:13, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: ^^ der ist natürlich gut! Ilya 22:15, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Meine Tür ist das schwarze Tor, die Lampen sind die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith und mein Rechner heisst Darth und der Monitor Vader^^. Dark Lord Disku 22:17, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Abgefahren... = ) Ilya 22:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Gibst du solchen Sachen keine Namen? Dark Lord Disku 22:22, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Doch klar. Mein Velo ist ein Eta-2-Actis Abfangjäger. Meine Jacke eine Jedi-Robe...^^ Ilya 22:25, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Velo? Dark Lord Disku 22:26, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Schreib einfach aber ich hab jetzt Besuch, bis Morgen. Dark Lord Disku 22:30, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Fahrrad... Oke... Tschö! ^^ Ilya 22:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Antwort General_Gortos Hey, Ich komme aus Oberbayern (Wohnort: Bad Wiessee, Schule: Tegernsee). Und woher kommst du?--Admiral Gortos 19:43, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) Status Wenn sich jemand wundert, warum ich letztens nicht so viel gemacht habe: Ich mache derzeit eine "kreative Pause", was sich vor allem auf meine UC's auswirken wird. Ich bitte um Verständnis, aber das wird man eher nicht merken, da ich zu diesem Projekt noch nicht viel beigetragen habe. Dark Lord Disku 00:17, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Brickfilme Du machst also Brickfilme? Ich habe es auch mal probiert, aber das Licht war immer ein wenig anders und manchmal habe ich vergessen irgendeinen auch zu bewegen. Dann hat sich vorne alles schön bewegt und der hinten ist starr stehen geblieben. Dann musste ich alles noch mal neu machen... Wie schaffst du es nachher eigentlich einen Film daraus zu erstellen? Ich habe immer nur die Fotos. Weiter komm' ich nicht. Die muss ich mir dann immer im Schnelldurchlauf anguggen... Bild:;-).gif‎ Ilya 16:19, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich kann dir diese Seite empfehlen. Ein toller Brickfilmer der im Abschnitt How gute Tutorials liefert! Unter anderem wird da auch Software erwähnt, die du benötigst. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:37, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Danke Verwaist30! Ilya 17:42, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Was ist eigentlich ein Brickfilm? Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:46, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Brickfilme sind Filme mit Lego Steinen die mit der Stop Motion Technik zu bewegten Filmen werden. Davon findet man tausende auf Youtube, viele sind aber einfach nur schlecht...einige sind aber richtig professionell und wirken wie ein richtiges Video! So sind zum Beispiel auch die Filme von Smeagol Studios. Guck dir mal auf der Seite im Abschnitt Films z.B. An Ill Made Weapon an...super;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 17:50, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Lool :,-) der ist gut! Vader: Do I look like a Droid to you? Erm... Hehe. Genial... = )Ilya 19:20, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Infobox In deiner infobox hat es oben keinen Namen. Ist das bewusst so? Ilya 19:54, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Der Name ist da, allerdings in der gleichen Farbe wie der Hintergrund;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 21:37, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :: Oke... Der ging in die Hose... = ) Ilya 22:18, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Das passt schon so. Der Name ist ja schon oben und in der "Biografie" erwähnt. Dark Lord Disku 22:49, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Wortwahl Würdest du bitte in zukunft Wort wie "Arschtritt" in zusammenhang mit meinem Namen unterlassen, sonst gibts nämlich selbigen und "War doch nurn Witz" ist keien Ausrede, du bist hier mit anderen Menschen zusammen, die vielleicht nicht so stark auf dein prä-pubertären Humor abfahren. --Modgamers 09:38, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :OK, wie du meinst Modgamers. Dark Lord Disku 17:16, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) negas Entweder ist die Liste deiner Bücher dringend zu aktualisieren, oder du meckerst an sachen rum, von denen du keine Ahnung hast... 91.32.238.49 20:40, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :1. Ich habe die Quelle nicht, sie mir nur im Moment geliehen. :2. Wer bist du, du bist doch nicht etwa der, für den ich dich halte?!? :3. Schönen Gruß Dark Lord Disku 20:42, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Für wen hältst du mich denn?! Übrigens gehen aufzählungen auch mit # (soähnlich wie die Listen mit *) 91.32.238.49 20:44, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Mein Gott, dass ist doch egal, wie man die Aufzählung macht! Ilya 20:45, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Tja, es gibt Leute die meinen sie müssten jeden belehren, der anders ist als sie - ganz egal wie sie selbst gestrickt sind. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 20:47, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ich habe nur gesagt, wie es geht, nicht das er es machen muss. Außerdem nimmt er meine Ratschläge meist gerne an. @DL: Wer bin ich? ;-) 91.32.238.49 20:48, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Jetzt bin ich GANZ sicher, dass du Cody bist! Nur du nennst mich DL! Dark Lord Disku 20:51, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: DU weisst, wenn du dich nicht einloggst kriegst du auch keine edits! :-P Ich weiß auch, dass ich nichts weiß.... darum kann ich mich hier nicht einloggen. 91.32.238.49 20:54, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Wo bist du denn? Dark Lord Disku 20:55, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zu hause. Aber nicht an meinem PC. 91.32.238.49 20:56, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ist das ein Grund dich nicht einzuloggen? Ausserdem was war los in dieser Woche? Man könnte sagen ich habe dich vermisst^^. Dark Lord Disku 20:59, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Armer bl^^ also, mein Internet ist/war zusammengebrochen. Jetzt geht es wieder, aber nicht an meinem PC. Ich weiß mein Passwort nicht auswändig und bei meinem PC ist der Zettel mit dem Hinweis und ich müsste bis zu meinem PC gehen, das ist grauenvoll!!^^ 91.32.238.49 21:03, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :DAS hätteste nicht sagen sollen! Jetzt aktivier ich meine Spionagesonde Nr. 276395 und gugg den Zettel an! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Dark Lord Disku 21:05, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Meinst du nicht, dass dir da die Admins helfen können? Ilya 21:06, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich glaube jetzt weniger, dass die Admins wissen, was auf dem Zettel steht...ausserdem hat Premia gesagt, dass er die Pw's nicht einsehen kann. Dark Lord Disku 21:08, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) PS: Fallste das nicht gecheckt hast, er ist zu faul zu kucken^^. :::Äh sö! ^^ Das wars also... Ilya 21:09, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Die habe ich gestern deaktiviert MUHAHA, dl! Die Admins müssen mir noch nicht helfen, außer, sie könnten mein Gedächtnis verbessern... 91.32.238.49 21:10, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Du kennst uns beide scheinbar noch nicht lange^^. Dark Lord Disku 21:11, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ne, du... ^^ Ihr seid schlimm ;) Ilya 21:14, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Jaja, Cody ist schon ein cooles Stück Menschenfleisch^^. Dark Lord Disku 21:15, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Ja, wir sind schlimm! Ein verrückter Klon und ein Dunkler S(h)it(h) Lord.^^ 91.32.238.49 21:16, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ich: "Commander Cody...die Zeit ist gekommen... führt den Ordner 66 aus." Cody: "OK, Ordner los komm, lass uns Gassi gehen!" Dark Lord Disku 21:20, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Das wird jetzt wirklich schlimm, bl! 91.32.238.49 21:21, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Och nööööööööööööööö, jetzt bin ich wieder der "Blöde Lord"... Dark Lord Disku 21:24, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Nein, was anderes.... letzte woche hatte ich die Idee für den Namen (Tipp:Handy) 91.32.238.49 21:31, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Fangt mal wieder hier an... Ilya 21:32, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Nein, wir reden jetzt woanders. 91.32.238.49 21:33, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Bild:Doh.gif Ilya 21:35, 14. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi erstmal ein hi auch von mir (schuldige du hast mich ja sofort angeschrieben als ich mich angemeldet habe)noch eine Fragehast du den Artikel von Star Wars Knigts o the old Republik geschriben? Denn der ist net fertig!du kannst mir dann ja auf meine Disku schreiben.Darth Revan der 2 10:58, 16. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zu deinem Kommentar... Du hast etwas im Sith-Artikel geändert und dann geschrieben "pack die anmerkung in den HdK-Teil". Was meinst du mit HdK? --DetlefK 21:23, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oh Sorry, hätte ich wissen müssen. HdK steht für H'inter '''d'en 'K'ulissen. Dark Lord Disku 21:25, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Änderungen an fremden Benutzerseiten Hallo Dark Lord of the Shit! Kannst du mir bitte diese Änderung an einer fremden Benutzerseite erklären? Du bist wohl schon lange genug dabei, um zu wissen, dass du auf fremden Benutzerseiten überhaupt gar nichts zu verändern hast. So ein Geschmiere da einzubauen, ist schlichtweg eine Frechheit und das ist überhaupt nicht lustig. Komme mir nicht mit der Aussage, das sei „nur Spaß“, denn das geht echt zu weit. Wenn du dich hier ernsthaft beteiligen willst, dann rate ich dir dringen Jedipedia:Jediquette und Jedipedia:Richtlinien zu lesen! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:02, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Da hatte ich etwas rückgängig gemacht, sieh nach. Dark Lord Disku 23:04, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, aber du hast etwas rückgängig gemacht, was zuvor schon wieder weggenommen wurde. Damit hast du nur Vandalimus wiederhergestellt. Aber du hast Recht damit, dass IP nichts ana Benutzerseiten zu suchen haben. Aber bei der Änderung hat sich die IP mal was gedacht Bild:--).gif --Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:06, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ist ok, dann war das ein Missverständniss, tut mir Leid, leite das Sorry auch an Steffen Gebhart weiter. Dark Lord Disku 23:08, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Beleidigung eines Benutzers Hallo Dark Lord of the Shit! Es geht um deinen Ausraster in der Diskussion zum Artikel Rebellen-Allianz: :„Ach und... Garm... Diese Begründung "NA raus, der artikel ist lesenswert" ist die dümmste, die mir jemals untergekommen ist! Sowas von Hirnlos! Nur eine Hirnbarracke übelst schlimmer Sorte könnte so einen Mist tun! Lies dir zuerst mal das Zeug durch, bevor du agierst!“ Weißt du eigentlich, was du da schreibst? Ich verstehe nicht, welche Freiheiten du dir herausnimmt und andere Benutzer auf so schwerwiegende Weise beleidigst. Die Nacharbeit-Vorlage wurde herausgenommen, weil der Artikel in einer fairen Wahl den Status zum lesenswerten Artikel verdient hat. Dass du den Artikel kritisierst ist dein gutes Recht und das wurde dir nicht verwehrt, denn deine Verbesserungsvorschläge wurden von mir auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels gestellt, um dort darüber zu diskutieren, ob der Status noch verdient ist oder nicht. Vielleicht solltest nicht Garm darauf hinweisen, „das Zeug mal durchzulesen“ und es einfach selbst machen. Dein Verhalten ist nicht nur ungerechtfertigt, sondern auch weit abseits unserer Netiquette, hier auch Jediquette genannt. So kannst du nicht mit anderen Benutzern umgehen und so ist auch keine Zusammenarbeit mit dir möglich. Beruhige dich... dafür bekommst du nämlich jetzt drei Tage Zeit. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:04, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Speichern Entschuldigung, Kann das denn nicht gelöscht werden?? - Wenn ja, dann könnt ihr das. Ich habe meine älteren Versionen als Word-Datei auf meinem Computer gespeichert.--Bant Eerin 21:39, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Geht es um Vorschau und Speichern? Ja Versionen können gelöscht werden (ist aber etwas Aufwand und erfordert einen Admin), aber trotzdem werden die Letzten Änderungen unübersichtlich. Benutz einfach die Vorschau... geschadet hat das noch niemandem. MfG - Cody 21:43, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Cody, das ist '''meine Diskussionsseite! (^^) Dark Lord Disku 22:37, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::sry dark lord... hab auf die falsche disku geschrieben...wenn ich nur die vorschau benutze, und dan die seite neu lade, ist dann die änderung vorhanden?? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Bant Eerin (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:48, 8. Jan. 2008) Wenn du auf "Vorschau zeigen" klickst, dann wird die Änderung angezeigt, wenn du auf "Seite speichern" klickst, dann werden die Änderungen gespeichert und für alle sichtbar. Dark Lord Disku 19:22, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Revert Ma eine Frage: Wieso haste beim Artikel Venator meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht?--Lord Reaper 21:29, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Keine Quelle. In welcher Quelle soll denn eine genaue Anzahl drinstehen? Sicherlich ist es wie du es geschrieben hast auch nicht ganz falsch, aber das kommt im Artikel schon nahe hin. Dark Lord Disku 21:33, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) Naja ist allerdings auch keine Quelle vorhanden wo drin steht das es mehr als Tausend waren, na gut ich kenne eine, nämlich Clone Wars die Zeichentrickserie, aber dort wird immer übertrieben da sind es sogar locker eine Millionen Schiffe die dort kämpfen. Ich finde da man nicht genau sagen kann wieviele es waren sollte man hinschreiben das es mehrere waren, denn ich kenne die dort angegebenen Quellen. Ich kucke ma den Film an und zähle nach^^, also von der Besatzung her kommt das nicht hin, weil dies mehr als die gesamte Flotte währe.--Lord Reaper 22:36, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt mach dich deshalb mal nicht verrückt, ist ja nur ne Änderung. Sobald ne Quelle da ist lassen wir es einfach so. Dark Lord Disku 14:05, 16. Jan. 2008 (CET) Was auch immer Mordor sagt mir etwas, der Rest nicht. Mein Nick bezieht sich eigentlich auf Detektiv Conan, nicht auf einen Sith, obwohl es auch passen würde! xD The Dark One 11:18, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Och das war nur eine kleine, witzige Interjektion^^ LOL sag ich nur. Dark Lord Disku 19:41, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) PS: Das hat Sauron durch den Ring gesagt, als Gimli den Ring mit einer Axt zerhauen wollte. Bild Hallo Dark Lord ich habe auf meiner Benutzerseite ein Bild eingefügt HABE ALLES RICHTIG GESCHRIBEN und nach 3 min war das Bild nicht mehr da hast du ne Ahnug warun--Lord AnakinDiskussion 20:20, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das Bild wurde gelöscht, das sein Titel zu Verwirrungen geführt hat. (Es hieß YT-1300, zu sehen war aber der Falke, ein stark modifizerter Frachter dieser Art, von dem es genug andere Bilder gibt.) Und da du es erst eingefügt hast kurz bevor es gelöscht wurde, ist nicht rechtzeitig aufegfallen, dass es noch verwendet wurde. Such der also einfach ein anderes Bild des Falken, es sind noch genug übrig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:34, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) Videospiele Hi Dark Lord of the Shit, kennst du DOOM? Und kommt man eig. noch an Arlarmstufe Rot 2 ran? Irgendwie haben die das bei ebay nich...MfG,Wolverine Koon 21:14, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Na klar kenn ich DOOM, jedes^^. Wie du an RA2 kommst? DAMIT ;-) Dark Lord Disku 21:54, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Danke, Dark Lord of the Shit! MfG, Wolverine Koon 19:06, 6. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::NP, frag einfach wenn du was brauchst. Du kannst mich auch per ICQ erreichen falls du willst. Dark Lord Disku 20:19, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Geht klar. Meine ICQnummer ist übrigends die 387577364(Ich teil mir ein ICQkonto mit Moritz(Jooruz C'Baotth,meinem kleinen Bruder))Wolverine Koon 13:59, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :OK, geht klar. Dark Lord Disku 15:20, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ich habe jetzt Yuris Rache-das Spiel ist wirklich endgeil,nochmal danke für den Link. Ach ja...Bist duzufällig bei ICQ unter dem Namen V3N@TOR angemeldet? MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:24, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, Yuris Rache ist genial ;-), und ja bei ICQ bin ich V3N@T0R...ich weiß 1337 ist vorbei aber es wird nie sterben^^ Dark Lord Disku 14:55, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Ma eben eine Frage...wie heiße ich bei dir in ICQ? MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:04, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Öhm... NOCH heisst du Young MO... vermute ich^^ Dark Lord Disku 17:38, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Achso, danke. Ich frage dich, weil mein kleiner ´Bruder bereits dutzende Male den Namen von dem Konto geändert hat, und ich nicht wusste,ob es jetzt immernoch Young Mo oder etwas andres ist...naja, ich find diesen Namen reichlich dämlich, weshalb ich mich jetzt erstmal umbenenne... MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:44, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Wieso hast du denn überhaupt kein eigenes Konto? Dark Lord Disku 17:46, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Sofort angesprochen Ich will jetz nicht sagen das du faul bist aber, ne Menge zocken?, keine Artikel schreiben wollen?, viel auf die eigene Benutzerseite Wert legen? Das ist genau das was ich meine^^ Ich bin jetz noch nicht so lange in Jedipedia und vielleicht könnten wir uns gut verstehn was meinst du??? Ich wollt jetz nur mal Hallo sagen Kaliba over --Kaliba 00:47, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :ô.O Was ist los? Sag bitte nochmal was du willst/brauchst oder auch nicht. Dark Lord Disku 19:23, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Sorry man wollt nur mal bissel labern zock auch gerne SW games und deine Seite hat mich angesprochen. Arbeitest du nicht an einen Artikel???--Kaliba 22:38, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Aso, joar ich zock eigentlich nur noch Counter-Strike in einem ProGamer Clan, wir werden auch gesponsert. Nein, an einem Artikel arbeite ich nicht, da meine aktive Zeit hier vorbei ist. Dark Lord Disku 10:07, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Weniger zocken Guden Dark Lord. Wie siehts aus, letztes Mal im IRC meintest du noch was mit, dass du eventuell nochmal einsteigst, wenn du weniger zocken würdest. Auf jeden Fall kannste dich nochmal im IRC sehen lassen, Venage :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:43, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Dark Lord of the Shit, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Vaderbaum.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:16, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST)